Shadows
by Twilight11addict
Summary: After Breaking Dawn.The Cullen's meet a human girl walking down the street, one who appears to know more about the vampire world than she should. She ends up being a captive as the Volturi move in closer and try to steal her away. But Seth's imprinted...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Aro was terrified. "Edward, you don't realize what you've done. There's no telling what she'll do once released into the human world. There's reason we wanted her so badly, after all."

I now realized how truly dangerous she was. I hadn't been able to grasp that, not in the months of her unafraid captivity, not even just now. I wondered, though, that she didn't like any of the places of her captivity but didn't just _bust_ out. Everyone knows she could, if she wanted. What was it that she wouldn't do that? Maybe Bella could find the answer, but not me.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting My Kidnappers

_Gone again_. Thank God. It was getting annoying to have to listen to the complaints. _They didn't have the right_. Of course not. Not like they care. I grinned, mostly to myself.

Some guy walking down the street looked at me strangely. Not like I wasn't used to getting looks, but they were usually the up- down- then boob looks. This look was more of a '_what? Are you crazy?'_ Look. _Well, my friend, I'm not completely sure yet? Satisfied?_

But, no, obviously he wasn't. Even more obviously, he was a vampire. Yes, he was. Since he was also trying- very transparently, by the way- not to react to my thoughts, I could tell he was Edward. As in, the Cullen's. The person whose mate the Volturi were afraid of. He reacted _very_ visibly to that. I was pinned to a wall, in between two stone buildings. Ah, lovely Chicago, with rough brick walls that have always enjoyed making me bleed.

"Who are you?" He growled. Held with my head just above his, I could see the other golden eyed vampires trying to inconspicuously swarm here. A couple people stopped to glance this way at their bad attempts at sneakiness.

Instead of answering, or even considering answering, I said, "Why are you even in Chicago? You live on the Olympic Peninsula." His grip on my shoulders tightened, definitely leaving a bruise.

"Who are you?" He repeated. The others were here now, but instead of answering him, again, I looked at my shoulders and said, "Yeah, go ahead and break them. Not like I need them for anything. Well, except for picking things up, and swimming, and… The list goes on and on." He dropped me at that. My feet made painful contact with the ground, and I suppressed a hiss of pain.

"Now, see, isn't that better?" I asked, "Well, who am I? That's what you asked, isn't it? I would tell you if I knew, but since I don't bother to remember things like that anymore, I can't tell you. But now it's your turn to answer my question." I grinned innocently.

He frowned, his eyebrows pulling together as he did. I decided to speak again. "What's the matter, Edward? Cat got your tongue?" I taunted him. I knew it wouldn't be smart, but I couldn't help it. It was funny to see people like this. "Or, I know, you're jealous because I know more about you than you do about me!"

He said, very quietly "You can't prove that. Jasper," He called out. I felt very lethargic, very quickly. I glared at the tall blonde boy, Jasper, standing next to the black- haired Alice. I grinned, caught by inspiration.

"Of course I could prove that. Especially since you will never know anything about me now."

I got to ride shotgun. I said, "If it makes you feel any better, you are the first people I deemed important enough to meet me." The blonde girl glared icily from the backseat.

It didn't even take a whole night to drive back to their home in Taholah, Washington.

"I was right!" I crowed, seeing the sign. "You do live on the Olympic peninsula!" All their eyes gleamed with sudden interest.

"Did someone say we didn't?" Alice asked. I chose not to answer.

As they opened the door to their nice house, I didn't stop to look at the décor. I collapsed on the couch. I didn't need to be polite. _They _kidnapped me, not the other way around. I was asleep in an instant.

I woke up to voices.

"It's too bad Edward and Bella had to take Alice hunting. I'm never going to be sure when she'll wake up, which means I can't make breakfast." A girlish voice had said that. Add that to the kindly way that she'd said it, and I figured it was Esme.

"No, it's good. None of the werewolves are here to eat _all_ the rest of the food, anyway." Emmet, I could tell. _Werewolves?_

"It's not like she even _deserves_ our food!"

"Shapeshifters," Someone reminded Emmet. "Besides, Seth won't come anyway. He refuses to come until we take the girl back to where she belongs. He doesn't approve of this."

"I'm with Seth," I spoke up, "Is the annoying one gone?" Ignoring that comment, Carlisle, the doctor, came up and started drilling me with questions.

"How are you? Do you feel okay?"

"Calm down, calm down! I _feel _okay. I'm just tired. I'm not even hungry. Oh, and by the way, you kidnapped me. I didn't choose this. Just because you enjoy being a bitch _does not_ mean I enjoy you being one, too." The blonde girls' mouth was hanging open in disbelief. Emmet was trying to hide his grin.

"Out, Out!" She screamed, pointing toward the door. I shrugged.

"Okay," I walked toward the door, mostly because I enjoyed making this kind of trouble. Emmet was holding her back, and she looked like she was trying to attack me. Carlisle was trying to talk some sense into her, and Esme was standing in the background, looking worried. The door opened in front of me. Bella grabbed my arm, saying "No, you're not going anywhere." I sighed. Alice was grinning at me. "Am I seeing things, or did you really just call Rose a bitch?" I nodded in confirmation. Emmet was grinning at me, too.

Suddenly, the small half-vampire, Renesmee, was coming down the stairs. She glanced my way, and continued walking. Everyone else spotted her at once. The fighting stopped, and everyone ran to her, seeing what she wanted. _It's like they worship her,_ I thought, _Creepy. _

Emmet came up to me, grinning, and tousled my hair. "You should know better than to mess with vampires," He said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Wanna bet?" I asked. He walked away, laughing. "Wait," I called out. He came back, looking at me curiously, waiting for my question. "What the blonde girls' name?"

"You know all of our names except hers? That's strange. Her name is Rosalie,"

I hid my _real_ reaction to that well, I suppose. No one looked at me strange, especially not the annoying blonde Jasper. "The person I was with didn't find her important enough to mention, I guess." He shrugged and walked away to go talk to Rosalie. Everyone was split up from the stairs again. Edward had Renesmee in his arms, and they appeared to be conversing, though Edward was the only one talking. I remembered something I'd been told, once, not so long ago. My head spun. I hated these flashbacks, but I could never control them. I closed my eyes so the world wouldn't spin, and I braced myself against the wall so I didn't lose my balance. _Balance._ I took a breath. _Breathe._

_It was cold and damp here. They choose not to keep care of their prisoners here._ I shouldn't be a prisoner_, I thought angrily._ They should be bowing down to me._ I covered my ears, trying not to hear the words being muttered across this castle- like structure. I held in, just barely, a moan of torture. No matter what I did, I would still hear the words._

"_We will be going all of us. Except her. She stays here. No one must know about her. It's the perfect decoy. They know we want them, especially the Clairvoyant. But they don't know we already have the best weapon. If we are defeated, only a few left, you must take her to us so we can win." Someone came into the room. I was nauseated. My head spun._

"_You're going to do something for us, and soon. But if we do need you, don't kill some of them. We'll tell you who. Just remember, our sources tell us that the little girl has a talent that's the opposite of Aro's. We want her alive the most."_

My head was spinning like it had in the flashback. My stomach spun. I could barely think. _Breathe_, I reminded myself. Once my head stopped spinning, I opened my eyes.


End file.
